Today's mobile phones, PDA, PC, IPTV (Internet Protocol Television), etc. offer a variety of graphical user interfaces. In the case of PC, particularly, a great number of operations are performed by manipulating a cursor through an input by use of a mouse.
With the improved functionalities of mobile phones, PDA and IPTV, it has become possible to provide the PC level of interface with the mobile phones, PDA and IPTV.
The graphical user interface for IPTV is often operated by use of a remote control. However, the button input of the remote control is more inconvenient in moving the cursor than the mouse. In order to move a cursor that is located on one side of a display to the opposite side, the user has to experience the inconvenience of holding down a button on the remote control. While it is possible to move the cursor quickly to a target with the mouse, the remote control requires the user to wait until the cursor arrives at the target since the remote control can move the cursor at a predetermined speed only. Although it would take a shorter time if the moving speed of the cursor were made faster, it would impose another problem that minute cursor movements at the target are not possible.
As display devices support higher resolutions, the distance that the cursor travels in the PC has increased by far. As a result, the user is required to operate the mouse in a greater range of movement. Although it can be configured that the traveling distance of the mouse is proportionally increased with the moving speed of the mouse, this causes a problem that the accuracy of cursor operation using the mouse becomes deteriorated.